Saranghae
by Anna.dee
Summary: [YoonJae; oneshoot ]yaoi senja hari dimana cinta terucap, dan hati yang terbuka


**I don't own all character in here, they are belong to themself and am not making a profit from them. But for sure the PLOT are Mine (dee)**

**Title : Saranghae**

**Writer : dee a.k.a dinta ririn**

**Pair : YoonJae**

**Genre : Romance; Fluff; drama**

**Warning : Sebagai amatiran saya tidak menapik akan ada banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini, termaksud Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

* * *

_Happy Reading_

_"Aku tak ingin apapun aku ingin hatimu sebagai hadiahnya"_

Hari dimana kata-kata itu terlontar masih teringat jelas dipikiranku bagai kaset yang diputar terus menerus.

.

.

.

Sore itu seperti biasa aku dan Yunho menghabiskan sore kami distudio musik sekolah, ruangan dengan cat berwarna coklat yang dilapisi dinding kayu, dan penerangan sewarna gold menambah kesan mewah dan elegan pada ruangan itu, kabel - kabel berserakan dan terdapat alat-alat musik yang tersimpan rapih ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Jaejoong ah mainkan musikmu untukku _please_." Dengan tampang memohon yang lucu dan tatapan yang dibuat mirip dengan seekor anak anjing yang meminta sedikit remahan roti dari tuannya; benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau ingin aku memainkan apa?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan kepada salah satu alat musik termewah distudio itu, alat musik dengan warna hitamnya dengan ukuran besar, dengan hati-hati kubuka penutupnya, lalu kulihat tuts-tuts hitam dan putih piano yang paling aku suka, dengan posisi siap aku menanti jawaban Yunho.

"Sesukamu Jae." Jawabnya cepat.

"Baiklah Yunho dengarkan ini dan tebak apa yang kumainkan, kutekan tuts piano itu dengan tenaga yang konstan dan mulai memainkannya, ini lagu baru aku pelajari beberapa bulan ini demi kebutuhan pentas.

"_Beethoven Piaono Sonata #9, E Major, Op 14_, kau memang luar biasa, aku kagum padamu, rasa-rasanya setiap mendengar permainan musikmu aku ingin berhenti saja bermain musik, berlatih bertahun - tahunpun aku takkan bisa menyamaimu." Komentar cepatnya selalu dapat membuatku tersenyum, beberapa bulan mengenal Yunho membuatku mengetahui sifatnya, Yunho selalu tidak percaya diri pada kemampuannya, padahal Yunho adalah salah satu nama yang selalu disebut - sebut Joong ki Seongsangnim; guru musik Cassiopeia school tempat kami mengenyam ilmu pendidikan, sebagai salah satu calon violinis terbaik disekolahnya, yang kemampuannya hampir menyamai Kim Junsu dengan _Style_ yang berbeda.

Melihat Yunho, aku jadi mengingat satu hal, tidak lama lagi hari ulang tahun Yunho akan tiba, yang hanya berbeda beberapa hari dari hari kelahiranku. "Yunho kau ingin kado apa dihari ulang tahunmu?" Saat itu posisinya yang entah sejak kapan berada tepat didepanku, hanya terhalang piano besar, tapi karena Yunho mencondongkan wajahnya kearahku membuatku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya, kutatap mata berbinarnya yang mengingatkanku pada tatapan anak kecil yang polos, ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menatapku lekat hilang sudah refleksi tatapan polosnya berganti tatapan tegas pria dewasa, dadaku berdesir menatapnya, aku tahu saat ini hanya ada aku di pupil coklatnya, hanya ada aku di mata tajamnya.

"Aku tak ingin apapun, tapi jika kau menawarkan hadiah..." Ia terdiam sejenak ada ekspresi bimbang disana sebelum akhirnya berganti ekspresi keyakinan, " -aku ingin hatimu sebagai hadiahnya." Aku tahu ada keseriusan disetiap kata-katanya, aku tahu ada kejujuran disetiap jedanya, tapi aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Dengan dada yang berdebar seirama musik yang tak beraturan aku memberanikan diri semakin menatapnya dalam, mencoba menegaskan keyakinan yang terpancar disana, menegaskan kejujuran yang terlihat jelas, "-haaah ~ kau selalu seperti itu, kau tau Yunho hati itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau jadikan lelucon," aku tahu justru ucapanku ini lah yang lebih pantas dikatakan lelucon, bukan perkataannya, tapi jawabanku.

Ia mendenguskan nafasnya kasar, ia terdiam sejenak aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, aku pikir aku mengenalnya, ternyata aku salah.

"Aku tak bercanda saat mengatakannya, ntah lah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi aku yang menginginkan hatimu itu benar, aku yang mencintai mu itu benar." Hanya terdiam tanpa tahu harus bersikap seperti apa itulah aku saat ini. Nada bicaranya, mimik wajahnya, tatapannya semua membiusku, bukan karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi cinta dan ketulusannya yang membiusku, sendi-sendi ditubuhku serasa lenyap, semua perbendaharaan kata lenyap, beruntung aku sedang duduk dibangku piano, tsaaaah aku seperti orang idiot dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tapi Yunho kita itu -, "

" - sama-sama lelaki? Aku tahu, dan aku tak peduli."

"Lagi pula aku ini -, "

"Memiliki kekasih? Aku tahu, dan tetap sama aku tak peduli, aku hanya akan menunggu, aku akan menunggu kau putus dengannya yang kau anggap kekasih." Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambutku perlahan -spot favoritnya, lalu berjalan menjauh mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak rapih disalah satu sudut ruangan dan ia pun mengambil tasku yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana, lalu ia datang menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yun, apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu?" Tanyaku yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutanku dan mengabaikan tangannya yang terurur.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho yang sudah menurunkan uluran tangannya.

"Apa kau yakin yang kau rasakan itu cinta? Bukan rasa nyaman karena kebersamaan kita selama ini.? Jawabku.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya, lalu dicubitnya pipiku pelan, "Jae yah aku ini bukan anak kecil yang tak dapat membedakan rasa nyaman dan cinta, sudahlah ayo pulang, hari sudah gelap," ucapnya, dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya lalu tanpa membuatnya menunggu aku dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya yang tergantung menanti genggamanku.

Hari itu saat senja yang singkat berganti malam Yunho mengucapkan apa yang dirasanya - cintanya padaku.

.

.

.

_"Jangan pergi ketempat dimana aku tak dapat melihatmu"_

Sungguh aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat mengingatnya, wajahku bahkan memerah sempurna jika bayangan itu muncul kembali. Kutatap langit bebas yang mulai berubah warna yang berarti senja akan tiba, angin membelai lembut wajahku membawaku mengingat hari itu, hari dimana kau mulai memasuki hatiku secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Ia sungguh indah saat memainkannya, biola itu sungguh pas berada dipundaknya dan menempel didagunya, busur berbulu yang menggesek senar biola, dan permainan jari - jari indahnya yang lentur menghasilkan melodi yang indah, aku terpesona pelak pada sosok itu, sosok yang entah sejak kapan mulai menari-nari dipikiranku, sosok yang dengan lancang masuk kedalam mimpiku, sosok yang bahkan membuatku tak merasakan sedih sama sekali saat akhirnya aku dan Jessica memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, sosok yang membuatku takut untuk menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya, sementara aku yakin aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya beberapa waktu lalu, sosok yang saat ini sedang bermain dengan biolanya di ruangan favorit kami, studio musik sekolah.

" _Ave Maria - Franz Schubert_," ujarku saat ia menghentikan permainannya, ia terlihat kaget saat menyadari kehadiranku walau kemudian dengan cepat ekspresinya berganti dengan senyuman yang hangat sehangat senja yang mulai turun, yang cahaya yang dapat kulihat melalui satu-satunya jendela diruangan ini.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanyanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedekat jendela, cahaya senja dan dirinya menyatu, sungguh pemandangan menajubkan - indah.

"Sejak kau bermain dengan biolamu." Ucapku lalu menghampirinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya dengan tampang antusias dan tatapan anak kecil yang menuntut pujian.

"Sangat, aku sangat menyukainya, kau hebat Yunho yah" mata sipitnya semakin terbelalak lebar karena senang dan bahagia, buatku Yunho terlalu mudah untuk ditebak - saat ini.

" Tapi tetap saja tak dapat mengalahkan permainan pianomu Jaejoongie." Ucapnya dengan nada merengek yang manja, nada yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, tapi dengan mudah diperlihatkannya padaku, " -mainkan satu lagu untukku," pintanya dengan semangat padaku.

"Maaf aku tak bisa, rasanya aku ingin berhenti saja dari club musik ini, aku ingin pergi menjauh dari semua ini." Terlihat kilatan kaget dimatanya, wajahnya yang panik tak dapan ditutupnya, ia sedikit meremas tangannya, sesaat ia terlihat kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanyanya saat ia kembali mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Kau tau apa maksudku."

"Apa karena kau putus dengan Jessica?" Tanyanya menuntut jawaban.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak sedih saat kami putus, sejak awal berhubungan dengannya aku tahu cepat atau lambat hubunganku dengannya akan berakhir, karena itu hatiku sudah lama siap menanti saat itu." Ucapku sambil menatap sinar senja yang penuh, lalu dengan berani kutatap matanya jelas, dan aku tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dikepalanya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku harus menghindari seseorang, kau tahu bahkan hatiku sangat siap akan putusnya hubunganku dengan Jessica, wanita yang sejak dulu selalu aku idam-idamkan, tapi saat ini hatiku bahkan tak siap dengan kedatangan seseorang yang memaksa masuk kedalamnya." Jawabku sambil memandang keseliling ruangan musik tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu masih sama namun rasanya berbeda ada tekanan yang menyesakkan, yang aku tahu bukan berasal dari studio ini namun dari hati kami - aku dan yunho.

"Maksudmu kau menyukai orang lain?" ia menghela nafasnya panjang, entahlah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini, aku tak ingin meraba-raba, " - siapa wanita itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia anggota club musik ini juga?" Tanya cepat tanpa jeda, sungguh membuatku bingung mana yang harus kujawab.

Kutatap senja sejenak meminta sedikit kekuatan.

"Entahlah aku takut Yunho yah, aku takut menghadapi hatiku yang semakin lama semakin ketergantungan akan hadirnya, akan senyum lembutnya, akan perhatiannya, akan godaannya, aku takut Yunho, aku takut untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya, menyukai seorang pria.

Matanya terbelalak kaget atas ucapanku, " - kau menyukai seorang pria? Kau bahkan menolakku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau menyukai seorang pria." Ada geraman marah dalam suaranya, aku tahu ia sedang menahan emosinya, saat itu senja pun seakan tak mampu menghangatkan kami.

"Jadi siapa orang itu? Apa Changmin? Atau Yoochun? Atau - "

"Lupakan saja." Ucapku memotong ucapannya.

"Ok, baiklah kalau kau tak ingin mengatakannya." Dia benar - benar marah sekarang

"Yun, kau marah?" Tanyaku

"Aku tahu kau belum makan sejak pagi dan siang tadi saat istirahat aku tak menemukanmu dikelasmu, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku bingung atas perubahan sikapnya.

"Yun kau marah?" Tanyaku lagi sambil memandang kearahnya

"Kau masih bertanya apa aku marah atau tidak? Satu pertanyaan tak kau jawab, dan pertanyaanku yang mudah pun tak kau jawab." Ucapnya kesal, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Jadi apa kau sudah makan Jae?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah."

Tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan sama sekali diantara kami, Yunho sibuk mengutak-atik Biolanya, entah memang biola itu perlu perlakuan seperti itu atau itu memang cara Yunho membunuh keheningan ini.

"Yun a -"

"Jae aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu tapi kalau kau memang mencintai orang lain, aku akan mencoba menerimanya," ucapnya memotong perkataanku, lalu dengan segera ia bangkit dan berjalan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan, apa tangan itu tak lagi menggantung menanti genggamanku untuk pergi pulang bersama?, namun sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan ia berjalan kearahku lalu menyentuh pundakku membuatku mau tak mau melihatnya, melihat wajah yang biasanya ceria, melihat mata yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan tapi semua itu lenyap, hanya kelelahan yang dapat kulihat dari wajahnya. " - Jae jika kau jatuh cinta jangan takut, cukup hadapi, mungkin ini terakhir kau bisa bercerita denganku, aku bisa menerima kau dengan orang lain, tapi aku tak tau apa aku mampu mendengar tentang orang lain dari bibirmu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhiku bermaksud meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan ini tanpa genggamannya.

Entah kekuatan dari mana yang merasuk ketubuhku, yang aku tahu hanya satu aku tak ingin Yunho meninggalkanku, dengan keberanian yang tersisa aku berlari kearahnya, menggenggam ujung kemeja merah menyala seragam sekolah kami, ia berhenti lalu berbalik menatapku.

"Jung Yunho, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama, " dadaku bergemuruh aku harus berani, "pria yang dengan lancang sudah mengacaukan hatiku, pikiranku, bahkan ia dengan kurang ajarnya bermain-main dalam mimpiku adalah kau, iya adalah kau, JUNG YUNHO." Ada beban yang terlepas saat aku mengucapkannya, dan saat ini aku menatap matanya, mata yang memancarkan kekagetan yang luar biasa, dia menatapku, lalu menghela nafasnya lagi.

Kemudian ia mulai memusatkan tatapannya padaku, ada kelegaan, amarah, ada banya emosi disana "Jadi aku yang telah membuatmu ketakutan? Jadi kau takut saat kau menyadari ada cinta yang tumbuh untukku?" Tanyanya namun kali ini dengan nada yang lembut, Yunho ku telah kembali, dan aku hanya dapat menggangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. " - Jae tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, kau hanya perlu melihatku, dan mempercayaiku, mempercayai cinta ku dan rasa yang mulai tumbuh dihatimu, dan jangan lagi berkata kau ingin pergi," ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia menggenggam erat tanganku, genggaman yang tadi sempat menghilang namun hangatnya dapat kurasakan kembali, "kau tahu hatiku serasa disilet-silet saat kau mengatakan ingin pergi, jadi jangan pernah katakan lagi, _arra_?" Senyum itu terlukis jelas disetiap perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku, kalau aku menyakitimu Yunho."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau hanya cukup berjanji satu hal, Jangan pergi ketempat dimana aku tak dapat melihatmu." Lalu ia memelukku erat ada kebahagiaan yang menguar dari dekapan eratnya yang membuatku tak bisa tak membalas untuk memeluknya.

Lagi-lagi saat senja yang singkat mulai menggelap kami memutuskan untuk bersama menyatukan hati kami, dengan senyum mengembang dan genggaman hangat kami pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Jaejoongie.?" Suara familiar menyapa pendengaranku, suara bass favoritku. "Kenapa kau tidak latihan hari ini tapi malah bersembunyi diatap sekolah seperti ini eoh?" Tanyanya sambil memelukku dari belakang dengan erat.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menikmati senja, kau tau senja di atap sekolah kita itu sangat indah. Lebih indah dari senja yang biasa kulihat dijendela studio"

Kami menatap kelangit, cahaya senja cahaya ke orange an menyelimuti kota pertanda malam akan tiba, senja yang walau hadirnya singkat namun kehindahannya menetap dihati.

"Ya kau benar ini sangat indah tapi itu dulu, sekarang biasa saja." Ucap Yunho yang membuatku sontak menatapnya, kulihat tatapan polosnya melembut, ia tersenyum melihat ekspresiku, lalu ia menakup kedua pipiku mengeliminasi jarak kami masih dengan senyumnya yang tepat berada didepan wajahku ia berkata, "aku tak dapat lagi melihat keindahan apapun, mereka semua kehilangan keindahannya dimataku saat kau yang menjadi pembandingnya berdiri tepat dihadapanku, kaulah keindahan dimataku" wajah ku memerah sempurna, inilah keahlian Yunho membuatku kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya, lagi-lagi ia membuatku seperti seorang idiot.

"_Katja_, kita pulang." Ajak Yunho sambil meraih tanganku, namun aku menahannya

"Yun aku masih tidak yakin dengan hubungan kita, aku takut apa kata orang, apa kata keluarga mu dan keluarga ku." Ucapku menyuarakan ketakutanku, semua orang tahu hubungan sesama Jenis tidaklah mudah.

Yunho menghela nafasnya lalu menatapku dan kemudian memelukku, "tak perlu takut sayang, Selama kamu mencintaiku, Aku bisa menepis semua yang menjadi dinding pemisah dan aku akan berlari ke tempat mu sejauh apapun itu, Tapi jika tak mencintaiku semua akan berbeda." Kata-kata nya lagi - lagi membuatku terpesona, ya aku yakin sekarang aku mencintai Yunho.

"Hei Kim Jaejoong, aku Jung Yunho sangat mencintaimu, _i Love you, Aishiteru, saranghae_." Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan, hati ku berdesir dan menghangat mendengarnya, bukan karena hangat senja, namun karena kehangatan kata-kata tulus yang ia ucapkan.

Entah sejak kapan mata tajam ini mampu membiusku, mampu membuatku bertingkah idiot, mampu membuatku merasakan cinta yang berbeda.

"Hei Jung Yunho kau tahu tidak kenapa bahasa kita mengucapkan cinta dengan sebutan _Saranghae_?" Tanyaku - yang masih berada dalam pelukannya, yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi bingung itu, lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, dan menatapnya dalam, menatap matanya akan jadi kegiatan favoritku mulai saat ini, "Hais, kau tahu _Saranghae_, terdiri dari tiga suka kata; _Sa, Rang, and Hae, Sa means Die, rang means Together, and Hae means Doing_. Jadi ketika kau mengungkapkan Saranghae kepada seseorang artinya kau berkata, _let's die together - let's live until we die together._" Jelasku dengan tetap memandangnya mencuri kehangatan yang menyenangkan dari tatapannya

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?" Tanya Yunho masih dengan rasa bingung maksud dengan pertanyaanku.

Dengan gemas aku mecubit hidungnya yang mancung, lalu memeluknya menyembunyikan kepalaku didada bidangnya, lalu kembali menatap matanya -lagi "artinya kau tidak boleh sembarangan mengucapkan kata saranghae, bahasa kita memiliki arti yang dalam dibanding bahasa lain, kalau kau benar-benar tak mampu untuk melakukan sesuai artinya jangan pernah mengucapkannya karena jika kau memaksa mengucapkannya itu sama saja kau merusak maknanya."

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar penuturanku lalu membalas menatapku, lalu dapat kulihat bibir hatinya tersenyu, dengan gerak cepat ia mengacak rambutku "Aishhh, hei Kim Jaejoong saranghae, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae" Yunho berteriak dengan keras, " - Jaejoongah, _Let's die together ~ let's live until we die together_" dan kami tersenyum bersama, mungkin kami sama- sama belum mengerti atas apa yang kami ucapkan, tapi saat ini kami percaya atas apa yang kami rasakan.

"Tsk, dasar idiot." Aku tak bisa menahan letupan hangat dihatiku, agaknya apa yang dikatakan Junsu waktu itu ada benarnya.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ akui saja kau menyukai Yunho." Ucap junsu; sepupuku tiba-tiba saat aku berguling-guling dikamar.

"Maksudmu?" Hardikku

"Tsk, apalagi kalau bukan suka, kalau kau jadi uring-uringan hanya karena Yunho tidak menghubungimu, kau pikir aku dari tadi tidak mendengar gerutuanmu?" Jawabnya dengan nada sinis yang dibuat - buat.

"Diam kau bebek."

"~ ah Yunho kau kemana, kenapa belum menghubungiku."

"~ ah aku kesal sebenarnya kemana kau."

"~ mwo kau bahkan tak membalas pesanku."

"~ awas kau Jung Yunho."

Ejek Junsu meniru gerutuan Jaejoong pada ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Yaaakk. Junsu kau-"

"_Hyung_ kau harus tau satu hal, _Once you fall in love, you'll lost your count_" ucapnya memotong perkataanku lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku dikamar, sepertinya ia tahu kegundahan hatiku.

.

.

.

"Ehm, _Once you fall in love, you'll lost your count_" _yes indeed_

Hari itu, senja diatap sekolah kami saling menggenggam, meyakini hari esok yang kelabu, yang sulit tuk diraba tapi rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan untuk dijalani - karena bersamamu.

_When you love someone_

_Just be brave to say_

_That you want him to be with you_

_When you hold your love_

_Don't ever let him go_

_Or you will loose your chance_

_To make your dreams come true_

_(When you love someone - Endah and Rhesa)_

* * *

Ff ini aku persembahkan untuk ~~~~ Alan Liem a.k.a PhantoMirotic, ini dia ff nya yang agak di beri kesan lebay sedikit :p

thanks untuk Nda aka BlackOrange aka Kurorenjii yang banyak kasih masukan untukku.

Thanks to kimslovey, seperti yang aku katakan, aku akan mengambil kata-katamu untuk kupakai di ff ku hahaha (junsu part)

Untuk ff meet you nya ini lagi on progress hihihi

Terakhir terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membacanya, dan kalau bersedia tinggalkan cuap2 anda di kolom review.. I love you all

Semangat menjalani hari

Thanks..

Bekasi, 08 mei 2014.


End file.
